Tea Can Do That
by Roronoa Robin
Summary: C'était une matinée normale. Avec un cas normale. Un House normale. Mais une Treize qui ne l'est pas franchement. House veut savoir pourquoi. PAS de House/Thirteen. Mention de Cameron.


**Mon premier One shot House ! Enfin ! J'ai pas l'habitude décrire en Français par contre, alors excusé moi pour mon etrange style d'écriture.**

**Disclaimer : House M.D ne m'appartient pas, sinon, Chase et Cameron ne se seraient pas marriés (et ne seraient pas ensemble) , Thirteen n'aurait jamais embrassé Foreman (ewww !) et surtout, Cuddy serait avec House et non Lucaaas ! (même si j'aime bien Lucas...) oh et Amber serait toujours dans l'equipe !**

TEA CAN DO THAT

Numero 13 tenait une tasse en carton dans sa main, l'air rêveur, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre avec un bang retentissant, la tirant de sa rêverie.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin de verifier qui c'était.

"Salutations, mes chères petits Houselings !" les salua House avec son habituel boîtement.

"Houseling ?" Repeta Treize avec un léger dégoût, exprimant à voix haute, ce que pensaient les autres tout bas.

"Juste un nouveau petit surnom sur lequel je travail. 'Ducking' commence faire vieux, et Buffy a déjà pris le Scooby-Gang. Pourquoi, vous n'aimez pas ?" grimaca t-il en se tournant vers eux.

"Ce n'est pas très original." Répondit la jeune femme.

"En nous appellant ainsi, vous suggerez que nous sommes des versions miniatures de vous. Vous voulez vraiment une bande de House Juniors gigotant partout ? L'hopital ne supportera pas un tel ego." Intervint Foreman, continuant sur la lancée de sa collègue pour agacer leur boss.

House tant distrait par cette revelation, ne vit pas Treize subtilement se pencher et lui arracher son dossier des mains. "Hey !"

"Vous allez vous en remettre." repondit Treize, se plongeant dans le dossier pour cacher son sourire. Kutner et Taub se penchèrent pour lire par dessus son paule.

"Exsanguination, Cocaïne, anévrisme cérébral..." L'indien pausa, confus. " Les raisons sont très evidentes pour de tels symptômes..."

"Pourquoi prennons nous ce cas ? je ne vois pas d'interêts pour vous." Interjecta Taub.

"Nous sommes des medecins, les enfants, c'est notre devoir." les informa t-ils, en frappant sa canne sur le sol et en les regardant comme si il parlait à des ecoliers.

"Donc, Cuddy vous a forcé." raisonna Treize, ce qui lui gagna des ricanements et un regard noir de son patron.

Il s'approcha d'elle, pointant sa canne vers elle, ouvrit la bouche, puis se figea. Ne voyant pas le torrent habituel d'insultes se déverser sur elle, la jeune docteur lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel il repondit par une expression confuse.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ???"

"Quelle odeur ?" demanda t-elle pendant que House scutait methodiquement chacun de ses employés.

House detourna son regard de Kutner, qui ressemblait un lapin sous la lumière des phares d'une voiture, pour le poser sur sa seule employée féminine.

"ça sent comme si c'était supposé être du café. Mais ça n'en est pas."

Un éclair de comprehension parcourut son visage avant que ce dernier ne retrouve sa neutralité . "Ah. C'est du thé." Repondit elle, agitant sa tasse sous son nez comme si il venait de perdre 100 point de QI.

House cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis il laissa echapper un soupir, " Bubbles, Mon bureau, Maintenant." puis, sur ce, il s'en alla dans ce dernier, laissant toute son equipe perplexe et une Treize comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit de vol de cookies.

"Tout a cause d'un thé?"

"Trente-Un, Ramenez votre jolie postérieur de lesbienne, maintenant !" la voix de House resonna de son bureau. Treize se leva, maugréant et bougeonnant comme une enfant consignée; on put l'entendre grommeler au passage un silencieux "bisexuelle...". Elle traina des pieds juste pour agacer House un peu plus. Quand elle arriva au bureau, elle pénetra sans frapper, croisa les bras, reposa son poid sur sa jambe droite, relachant l'autre, et lança son habituelle regard de rebelle.

"Quoi ?" dit elle simplement, sans une trace d'emotion.

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda t-il, faisant demarred son esprit au quart de tour. Tant de reponses à cette question. Quand elle ne repondit pas, il se tourna pour la regarder. "Je veux dire...Votre santé."

Elle cligna, des yeux, toujours sans emotion. "Bien." 'A part Huntington devorant lentement mon corps, genial.' "Pourquoi me poser cette question moi et pas aux autres ?"

"Parce, vous buvez du thé . Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une grande fan de caféine, à cause de votre déca, mais du thé? Vous avez...des tremblements ? c'est récent ?" demande t-il presque hésitant.  
Il trifouillait avec des objets sur son bureau, évitant son regard. Elle le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

"Non" dit elle platement "J'avais envie de changement."

House la fixa quelques instants avant de finalement "Et bien, ne changez pas trop, lesbienne." dit il avec un leger sourire en coin; les lèvres de la jeunes femme eurent un léger spasme.

Elle acquieça et amorça un mouvement pour se tourner quand "Oh, Numero Treize !" sa voix la stoppa. "Ne faite rien de stupide comme...sortir avec quelqu'un."

Elle réflechit à ses paroles quelques secondes avant de se tourner pour de bon, prête à partir avant que House ne se remette parler. " Oh, et pour l'amour de Dieu, ne sortez pas avec Foreman !"

Elle fît un volte-face, cette fois, perplexe d'où il pouvait tenir une telle abbérration. "Vous avez dit que vous avez envie de changement ? et bien, Masculin, Noir, et emmerdant, c'est un sacré changement et encore plus bas que votre niveau habituel."  
Elle laissa le spasme parcourir ses lèvres pour former un sourire. House le vît et sourit aussi.

Elle atteignit finalement la porte et elle s'apprêta à appuyer sur la poignée quand " Oh, et dîtes bonjour à Cameron de ma part, elle me manque un peu." Elle se tourna lentement pour voir le voir, avec un immense sourire pervers sur son visage, remuant ses sourcils. Grillées.

Elle haussa les paules. "Bien sur."

Son sourire malveillant se changa en vrai sourire extasique, les yeux grand ouvert, de manière comique. Il porta la main son coeur, avec une expression de bonheur total. " Que Dieu vous benissent."

Elle secoua la tête et ria brievement, amusée par son comportement avant de finalement ( enfin !) sortir du bureau. Elle y vit ses collègues suspicieusement occupés pour se douter qu'ils avaient tentés d'ecouter leurs conversation.

"Alors ? qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?" Demanda Kutner, incapable de cacher sa curiosité. Taub et Foreman semblait désinteressés mais elle les avaient vu zieuter dans sa direction.

" ça ne te regarde pas." dit elle, avec un leger sourire. Ils la regardèrent partir vers l'ascenceur, en direction des Urgences. Pendant ce temps House faisait tournoyer sa canne avec un air satisfait. Il avait remarqué des changements depuis qu'elle avait amenée Spencer, son aventure d'un soir, dans l'hopital, après une crise de convulsion de cette dernière. C' était Cameron qui s'occupait des Urgences ce moment là et c' était justement elle, qui c' était tout de suite interéssée au cas.  
Depuis, il avait vu les deux échanger des regards apr ès que Cameron soit parti la recherche D'une Treize ennervée et brisée en dehors de l'hopital. Il avait reflechit à toutes les possibilités et finalement, il eut une confirmation. Il prit un air diabolique, avant de retourner dans la salle des differentiels pour faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux après soigner les gens : Emmerder son equipe jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive .

**Voila voila ! J'espère que c'était pas trop mal, je continuerai peut être à publier d'autres petites aventures de House et de son entourage. J'avais envie d'un couple différent et de ce dire "et si..." et j'ai trouvé qu'il n'y avait pas de fiction Cameron Thirteen en français, contrairement à en anglais et étant une grande fan de Camteen, j'ai trouvé cela inadmissible, mais je respecte pour autant tout autre ship... (j'aime juste beaucoup celui là...)**

** Tu sais que tu veux appuyer sur ce petit bouton !...;)**


End file.
